sandyypboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Brave Souls Table
Playable characters Playable characters are rated by a rarity range from one to six stars, one star being the most common, and five stars being the rarest and hardest to obtain. Once maxing out a five stars soul tree and level you can evolve it to six star. Six stars could also be obtained in a summon gacha once and haven't been in a summons since then but they might come back in a future gacha. At the beginning of the Story mode, the player starts with a two-star Ichigo Kurosaki and gets one random five star character for free. If the player earns gift boxes during a quest, they can receive various characters from it (one to certain five stars, depending on the quest). Characters can also be unlocked by using Summon in the Shop/Summon mode. Summoning one character, which costs 25 Spirit Orbs, will grant the player a random character. The player can also choose to summon ten characters at once, for a cost of 250 Spirit Orbs. Doing this will guarantee at least one of the summoned characters being four star character. Some special events will also give the player Normal Summons Tickets and Premium Summons Tickets, which can be redeemed for a free summon. A Normal Ticket will grant the player a character from one to two stars, while a Premium Ticket will grant the player a character from three to five stars. Since April 2016, other variations of Summoning Tickets have arrived. The Brave Souls tickets grants a random character from three to five stars, in which summoning five stars has a slightly increased rate, while the 4/5* Tickets guarantees a four- or rarely a five-star characters. All character progression are based on leveling, ascension, and Soul Tree progression. Leveling in the same way as traditional leveling of characters in MMO/RPGs. Ascension is a process where the player must use a series of fodder characters to increase a leveling limit point. The Soul Tree progression focuses on a complex RPG stat tree where players must increase each nodes of several stats (Attack, Defense, Stamina, Focus, Spiritual Pressure) using crystals (for one to five stars) or Jewels (for six star characters). Players can get Crystals and Jewels from the Story mode, Coop, or from the Urahara Training Grounds. Since the first of July 2016, the Awakening System has been released to the game. Awakening involves taking a level 100 and 100% Soul Tree five star character and fusing it with a special Jewel called the Hōgyoku. The amount of Hōgyoku required for Awakening where gacha characters requires three Hōgyoku, while free five star characters require five Hōgyoku. After Awakening, the rarity of the selected five star becomes a six star. In addition to Awakening, the level is reset back to 1 and the Soul Tree is changed to include Skill Nodes, which used to physically enhance a character's certain skill. Skill Nodes requires raid characters (which can be dropped from the raids), skill keys (appears in special events), orbs (not recommended), or jewels (seasonal characters and frenzy characters are the only characters that only require jewels). As of early June 2017, after a player reached 6* Lv150 and 100% Soul Tree on their character, they are granted the option to Release them. Release is a process of unlocking more levels on a maxed out 6* character to further enhance their stats. To Release a character, the player is required to use Hōgyoku's Will, which are found rarely in Character Raids, given guaranteed as Orders rewards, and through high-tier PVP rankings. After the character is Released, the Soul Tree is expanded to show unlockable Level nodes. The nodes are unlocked using Droplets, which are found only in Raids and sometimes rarely in the Inheritance Zone. A new zone ,that is moderately hard, called the Enriched Zone can give you droplets of each color in few amounts. This event comes out rarely. Gacha characters require 3 Hogyoku's Wills, while free characters require 5 Hōgyoku's Wills. Droplet for Releasing characters are varied, but all Released characters can increase their level up to 200. Some characters from the Bleach universe are available across multiple rarities and attributes, along with some also being available in certain "event" versions (New Years, Valentine's Day, and White Day, among others). Currently, the following characters are playable:http://bravesouls.fyi/